1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-47259 (JP-A-2007-47259) discloses an electro-optic device in which at least one wiring line has a bent portion with its width gradually broadening as it extends from a first side to a second side of a substrate. As described in JP-A-2007-47259, the wider portion of the wiring line in the electro-optic device can reduce wiring resistance, thereby preventing crosstalk in a display area of the electro-optic device.
The electro-optic device described in JP-A-2007-47259, however, may possibly have increased capacitance at the wider portion of the wiring line, resulting in electrostatic discharge damage.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device that can reduce wiring resistance while preventing electrostatic discharge damage.